Welcome To the New Age
by dreamqu33n
Summary: A new world tournament is about to begin. Set five years after the original beyblade series, the teams must get back together to battle against each other again. But there is a twist, there will be two rookie teams joining them; one if a group of girls who are there to prove what they can do, the other is a new threat that no one sees coming.
1. At the Beginning

"That's perfect."

Five years it had been, five years too long.

Two men sat across from each other at a desk smiling slightly down at the papers that sat in front of them. One, anyone would have regconized walking down the street; Mr. Dickenson, the man who was head of the BBA. Across from him sat another tall, lanky man with blue hair and golden eyes. His smile was slightly sly, one you would think was untrusting. Mr. Dickenson didn't seem to notice anything at all. This man was Lankin Brisk, a man recently hired to be vice president underneath Mr. Dickenson.

"It will bring them back; the people are dying for something new. Something exciting." Lankin still had his grin. "To bring the old teams back and give chance to some new ones. That will get people going."

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Have we gotten candidates?"

"I have one team in mind and a scout has found a possible team to take into consideration."

"They must be very good for this to work."

"Well the first team, is a team I have been personally over looking. Of course president I would have no problems bringing them in to show you how good they are." Lankin waved his hand as he spoke. "This other team, its an all female team. I figure there isn't many woman on the old teams. It would hush up the groups that believe we are a little sexiest."

Mr. Dickenson clapped his hands together. "Perfect! Do we have files on them? Videos? I would like to personally invite them!"

Lankin handed over a file. "Now the other issue."

"Ah yes." Mr. Dickenson didn't look up from the files he was no looking thorogh. "I am not too worried."

"Whatever you say President..."

* * *

It's a short beginning I know. But I figured that would be all you need to know. They will be longer, I promise :)

So I am looking for characters!

I need four girls for the all girl team (I will be providing one as well) and then some charatcers for the other team that is competeing. The other team will be 'bad guys' in a sense so please keep that in mind when submitting characters for there.

Also as for pairings- everyone is open. Even if you want your girl paired with a girl. No promises in your first pick for pairing so maybe give me two or three choices? Remember though this is the orginal beyblade series! Oh and you probably want ages :)

* * *

Tyson- 20

Kenny- 19

Kai- 21

Ray- 21

Max- 19

Diachi- 17

Hilary- 20

Hiro- 23

Lee- 22

Mairah-19

Gary- 22

Kevin- 19

Michael- 23

Emily- 19

Eddy- 24

Steven- 23

Rick- 24

Robert- 24

Johnny- 21

Oliver- 21

Enrique- 21

Tala- 23

Bryan-21

Spencer- 25

Ian- 19

* * *

If I missed anyone, sorry. You can probably guess their age anyways from this. Now PLEASE do not put your application in a review. I REPEAT! NO REVIEW APPLICATIONS! They will be deleted as soon as I see them and not be considered at all. Also make your characters interesting! Plain Janes are no fun to read or write about! Any questions, feel free to ask.

Oh and everyone has bit beasts :)

* * *

Name:

What do they like being called?:

Age:

Physical Description: (include hair, eyes, length, weight, body structure, skin tone, any piercings/ tattoos)

Personality Description: (good and bad things! Give me some details people!)

Family: (any family backstory? Include it here)

Personal History: (here would be a good point to include any thing in their past that have influenced the way they are today)

Why did they start blading?: (everyone had a reason!)

Beyblade Description: (again- DETAILS!)

Attacks: (I hate this part always! Give me one or two attacks, what the blade does when attacking, what the bitbeast does during attack.)

Bitbeast Description: (name, would it looks like, what color the beam is when it comes out of the blade)

Pairing: (give me a list of two or three. Put your top one first)

How they would act with their pairing: (at first, when they got together, if they were fighting. Things like that)

Clothing: (include normal, pjs, formal, swimwear and any other ones you want to include)

Any other info?: (this one is pretty straight forward)

* * *

There you go. Fill that out, PM your characters and I will not be accepting all characters! (Unless I only get a few)

Also I have picked out my pairing for my characters but I left him on the list. I doubt anyone will pick him anyways :)


	2. Can't Hold Us

**Well here we go! First chapter; sorry in advance if that characters aren't acting the way you want them too. It was easier to put the focus on two characters at a time. There will be more focus on the other three next chapter, promise! I also put the characters where I thought they would best fit (for example, putting Sydney as team captain). Thanks to everyone who sent characters. I appreciate it and will do my best with them! **

_**The only character I own is Aya Matsuda. **_

_**Sydney Brookes is owned by Rebelle Boss **_

_**Valentina Alexandria Royce is owned by OXCokeeKushDimplesXO**_

_**Isadora Scarlett is owned by xXFaith.22Xx**_

_**Francesca Mae is owned by XxKhloexX**_

* * *

The letter was hot in her hands; she fought the urge to jump up and down like a little child. There had been rumors spreading around about a new tournament coming up with all the old world class teams getting back together but no one really knew what was happening. The team and her had hoped to be given the oppurtunity to go see it but to compete in it? It seemed too good to be true.

To Sydney, this was unreal.

She picked up her phone and held one of the buttoms down until the phone began to ring. Within seconds, someone on the other end picked up.

"Hey hey girl!" the voice greeted. "What's happening?"

"Can we meet? I got something I have to show you."

"Yeah sure. Where you wanna meet? I am dying to get out of this hell hole anyways."

The sound of her friend's voice made the whole thing less overwhelming, knowing that somehow she would make the situation less of a burden on her mind. Sydney brushed her honey blond hair back into a loose ponytail and threw on one of her sweaters before she headed out the door. It didn't take her that long to reach the coffee shop where she agreed to meet up with her friend and wasn't surprised when she caught sight of the long legged girl leaning over the counter, probably causing the young boy behind the counter to be uncomfortable.

"Can I get some extra whipped cream too? I love whipped cream." she let the last bit of her words roll off her tongue.

"Leave the poor boy alone Aya." Sydney's voice caused girl to turn. She was grinning wildly and held out a hot drink to Sydney who took it from her quickly. "Thanks."

Aya grabbed her drink from the boy and they walked over to a table away from the few people were also sitting in the place. Aya was the type of girl who would draw attenton to herself not only with her looks but with the way she carried herself. Comapired to Sydney, Aya was practically naked with shorts that barely covered her bottom and a shirt that only hit her rib area and proudly showed her belly button ring. She had a ring on three fingers on each hand and her ears had diamonds in the four holes.

Aya clanged her tongue piercing against her teeth. "You having fun checking me out? I gotta find you a guy if your turning to me. Then again, I am pretty hot."

"No it's not that," Sydney didn't even blink at her friend's words. She passed over the letter. "It's this."

Aya scanned over it and passed it back with a twinkle in her eye. "Are you serious! I didn't even know they were watching us! What a bunch of perverts!"

"I didn't know they were wacthing either."

"Holy cow relax!" Aya hit her in the arm. "I don't like seeing you like this! I want my happy Sydney back! Look, who cares that we didn't know they were watching. We got in! If you feel better, I'll call the girls for a meeting. We can meet at one of their places."

Letting out a sigh of relief Sydney finally gave her usual bubbly smile. "This is why I love you A."

"I know. Plus its why I am second in command." Aya gave a salute and stood up. "Alright captian. I will text you the details of the meeting."

Sydney laughed as her friend skipped away from the table and out of the resturaunt with a shake of her head. She finished her drink and went to walk out the door when one of the servers stopped her with a tap on her shoulder. "Your friend, she didn't pay again, she said you would cover it."

Typical Aya. Sydney pulled out a bit of money and handed it to the guy. "Keep the change."

* * *

"Yeah so we gotta meet. Before next week." Aya twirled her hair and held her cell phone against her check. "Yeah I know Izzy its short notice. It won't matter once you hear what it is!"

Aya ignored the yelling coming from down the stairs. "No I will not tell you! Its a surprise for a reason."

Another yell that she ignored again. "Look, I still gotta call Frenchie. I am going to probably say we are going to meet at her place."

The sound of shuffling and a bang that make her finally aknowledge anything besides her phone call. "Okay I gotta go. Bye."

Aya hung up the phone quickly and made her way out of the room and down the stairs. When she peaked her head in the living room, a blond woman laid crumpled on the ground, tangled in a blanket. The woman was shaking as she looked up at Aya; her eyes were glassy and her words were slurred. "I called you to help me."

"I heard you. I was on the phone. You couldn't wait?"

"I'm hungry." the woman tried to pull herself up but fell again. When someone would probably rush over to held the clearly weak woman, Aya slowly walked over and easily lifted the woman back to the couch. "Are you going to make me food?"

"Yeah mom. What do you want?"

It wasn't too long before Aya brought back and plate full of food and a glass of pop and set in on the table for her mother who was now sitting up but still shaking. "Is it just pop?"

"Yeah mom. I am not topping it up for you." Aya turned away as her mother pulled a bottle from the couch cushion and pour some of the amber liquid in with her pop. "Okay well I am going now."

"What if I need you?" the woman looked helpless.

"Your drunk not high. You can atleast function on your own at the moment. Wait to shoot your dope till I get home tonight."

The woman just nodded and turned back to her drink, not even touching her food. Aya rolled her eyes and got out the door as quick as had no doubt in her mind that her mother was already pulling out her hidden stash from the drawer at their coffee table. She got around the corner from her home and leaned her head against the wall in an alleyway. She sat like that for a few minutes until her phone rang which she picked up quickly. Her voice was happy but her head was still against the wall. "Hey Frenchie. You cool if we meet tomorrow at your place?"

Aya listened for a minute. "Awesome. You cool if I crash there tonight?"

Finally a smile came across Aya's face. "Awesome. Be there in a bit."

* * *

She had managed to get in a shower and something quick to eat before someone was knocking at her door; she wasn't sure who to expect first but wasn't shocked when she saw dark magenta eyes staring back at her. Her friend made her way in and pulled the jacket from around her waist and set it on the chair, making herself at home as she sat on the same chair.

"Long night Frenchie?" the girl asked, flicking her light pink hair back and giggling slightly. "You don't even have makeup on."

"Yeah," Francesca shrugged giving a matching giggle back. "Aya spent the night. So I was up with her late. You know how she gets. You have let her over a few times haven't you Vina?"

"Ah well. Is she okay?"

"Of course she is." another knock on the door and Francesca jumped up and bounced over to the door. "She's Aya."

"Party's here! Please no autographs." the sorter dark hair blunette walked in with her hands in the air and a cheeky grin. "Hey ladies. How's it going?"

"Hey Izzy." Vina waved. "You're on time."

"Of course I am! Aya said it was important so I didn't want to be late. She's the one who is always late anyways!"

"Well she will be if she doesn't wake up." Francesca pointed to the hallway. "She's sleeping still."

"Yeah yeah I'll get her." With a wave of her hand Isadora had disappeared down the hallway.

Francesca and Valentina sat at the table and chit chatted for a few minutes when another knock at the door stopped them; Frenchie yelled for the person to come on in and Sydney walked in the door with a serious look on her face. The pair tried to smile at her but nothing was wiping the look of concern away; clearly her mind was still being weighed down by the letter she had only received yesterday. She grabbed a coffee mug, poured herself a cup with some cream and sugar and took a seat at the head of the table.

"Izzy's getting Aya up?"

"Yeah, don't know how long that will take. So what's going on?" Francesca questioned while Valentina just nodded in agreement.

"I got a letter in the mail yesterday; we have been scouted for a new world class beyblade tournament. All the top teams will be there, Blade Breakers, White Tigers, All Starz and there is quiet a few more." Sydney pushed the letter over. "I didn't even know they were watching us and then to send a letter? It just makes me nervous." Sydney watched her friends read over the letter.

"This is awesome! I don't know why your worried, we are an awesome team! The best around here! Of course they would want us!"

"I see what Sydney is saying though. She is worried for us." Valentina shrugged. "I don't think we should worry about that too much. I mean if they want us we should do it."

"Did you guys read when they want us to leave?" Aya and Isadora came finally out and sat down at the table beside each other. "Go on look!"

The two looked at the letter and tried to pass it to Isadora who had clearly been filled in by Aya while waking her up.

"They want us to leave next week and be gone for months?" Francesca looked over to Isadora and then over to Valentina. "You guys are the ones who would have the problems leaving right? What do you guys think?"

Isadora thought about her family and what they would think. "My family would want me to go and I want to do this!"

Valentina nodded. "I want to go too."

"Well then it is settled!" Aya slammed her hands down on the table. "We are going!"

"You idiot!" Isadora smacked her in the head. "What about Sydney!"

Aya glared briefly and then turned to Sydney. "You're doing that quiet thing I don't like Syd. Just tell us what you're thinking."

"I just don't know..." Sydney trailed off.

"Look," Aya jumped up, banging her hands again. "This is a chance in a lifetime and besides that there is no way in hell I want to stay in that dump of a place any more then I have too. Come on Sydney, we all want to go. Plus if we don't do it, we'll regret not going for the rest of our lives!"

Sydney stared at her team and was deep in thought. When a smile appeared on her face they all knew it was time to start packing.

They all made their way out of Francesca's apartment all with excitement running through them. Sydney was blinded by it for a few minutes until it was just her and Aya left, then reality had sat in.

Sydney and Aya shared a certain bond that none of the other girls did so she had an easier time reading Aya then the others. All Sydney could remember of her dad was him being high all the time and never really taking care of her properly. Sydney was lucky when her Auntie came and took her away from that place. Aya however hadn't been as lucky and was still stuck in the same life she had been in for as long as Sydney knew her which had been since they were in the their pre-teens.

"Hey is your mom going to be okay with this?" Sydney asked.

"Like I care what she says. I am an adult, I can do what I want." Aya bit down on one of her nails. "She will have to figure it out on her own."

"Are you going to be okay with leaving her by herself?"

Aya stopped and stared at her, slightly red in the face. "I said I don't care what she thinks so obviously I am fine."

Sydney didn't push any further and let Aya blow off some steam on the walk back to her house. Being from a broken family Sydney knew you either go one way or another; you stay straight and clean or you fall into the pattern you saw all your life. She didn't want to push it with Aya.

Sydney always knew she would be a survive and break the cycle, her Auntie told her she could do it even if everyone said she wouldn't. But with Aya it was still undecided; Aya didn't even know what she really wanted out of her own future.

Sydney made it home and called the reply number on the letter informing the BBA of their attendance and she was given more details of their journey; in total they would be gone for at least six months. They would be shipped off to some island that the BBA had bought and turned into some kind of city where they would be training, getting to know the other teams and in the end compete on as well. The media would be there on and off since this was of course a big deal and they would be expected to talk to a reporter who would write a short piece about them.

"We will be sending a car to pick you guys up and take you to the airport. When you arrive on the island, you will be given an apartment for your team where you will be living."

"Sounds good to me. Thank you." Sydney hung up the phone and sat there for a minute then she got up to start packing, anyone she needed to tell wasn't there and she wasn't in the mood to go searching for them. The first thing she packed away was a picture of her and her friends and then her and her auntie. This was the only family she knew and the only one she needed to survive.


End file.
